Music for Love
by Xia Cheyenne
Summary: My first fanfic. Based on a song written and performed by Mario, this story takes place shortly after the Summit Meeting. A what-if type of situation.


Thanks to all the encouragement and help I received from other Fanfiction members: Wade Wells and Mertz...you guys are the best and thank you sooooo much for the reviews!

For everyone who wants to read this....this is VERY explicit and if that is not what you want to read, please don't.

I have no claims to Voltron, the characters, the scenes, the lions, etc. Copyright belongs to them...

I hope you enjoy my first fanfic...:)

**Music for Love**

Short scene based on a song by Mario…

The moon of Arus shines down on the Castle of Lions, giving the impression that everything is, and has been peaceful forever…even knowing that the threat of an attack from Planet Doom can strike at anytime…

A solitary figure is standing at the balcony, staring into the sky with a dreamy look in her eyes. Long, flowing tresses flutter in the breeze and a few blow across her face, causing her to take her hand and brush them back behind her ear. She has stood out here more times than she can remember, but tonight…

A small smile forms on her lips at the memory of the loving note she received earlier in the night. It only had one word on it, but it meant the world to her and she knew from this point on, her life would be different. She pulls the note out of her pocket and stares at it; her excitement building.

It reads, _Tonight…_

The time isn't stated, but after the long months of secret meetings and forbidden kisses, it doesn't really matter anymore…they'll make the time. A wave of impatience washes over her as she looks back into the room at the door; praying that at that moment it opens to admit the man who holds the very depths of her soul.

It took so long for the both of them to admit to each other what they really wanted…which was each other. So many obstacles were in the way, and still are. There were many times that they almost let this happiness get away, but then there was the Summit and the ultimate sacrifice that made them realize that life was not guaranteed; that at any given moment one or the other could be taken away…how could they continue to live this life and not take a grab at the blissful happiness that was being presented to them? There were no more excuses, no more reasons as to why they can't…so one wonderful night he had come to her and placed a lightly sweet kiss on her lips…then they were lost. From that point on they found whatever time they could to spend together, endlessly teasing each other with the building pleasure that was awaiting that last barrier. He had promised that it would be soon, and now…

Her heart races at the thought of finally being with him the way she has been dreaming about for months now. Flashes of fear and apprehension come over her; her burgeoning anxieties threatening to make her want to call this off…until she hears the door behind her open quietly.

She turns to the door and stares into his eyes, love and desire filling her as quickly as the fear had a moment ago. The dark haired man stands there and returns her loving gaze. Smiling, he turns back to the door and programs the lock. His hand stays on the handle for a minute; his emotions overwhelming him for a minute. He then turns back to her, slowly moving toward her. The sheer feline grace of his walk excites her to no end and she finds that she has to grab hold of the railing to keep steady. As he moves closer, she takes in the breadth of his chest, the tapering of his torso to slim hips that lead to powerful legs. His face is tanned; from days out in the sun during the many drills that they have to go through and his hair shines in dark contrast with the rest of his features, flowing to just below his shoulders. Her eyes gaze into his; sable brown in color, but darkening with each step he takes. When he is only a few inches away from her, he stops and gazes deep into the sapphire depths that have held his heart from the first time he met her. Not a word is spoken, but their eyes say it all. A brilliant smile forms on her face and she shakily places her hand on his cheek. He turns his face into her palm and places a heated kiss that sends shivers down her spine.

"We don't have to do this…" he murmurs, but a delicate finger placed against his lips stops anything else. His eyes darken to almost black when he leans in and takes possession of her lips. Her breath catches as she grabs hold of his shoulders to hang on for dear life. His lips slide sensuously over hers; his tongue lightly tracing the contours of her bottom lip. Not being able to take that small torture, she opens and brings her tongue to duel with his. Deep guttural groans escape the both of them and their arms join in the game by clutching each other as if they would never let go again. Pulling back, his eyes ask and she gives her eager consent.

He moves them back inside and leaves her in the middle of the room, moving over to a wall panel and programs music to enter the room. Soon, a sexy, deep drumbeat fills the speakers and he looks back over to her, turning the sound down low enough for them to still hear. He crooks his finger at her, coaxing her to move over to him. She doesn't hesitate and glides to him…her love for him in her eyes. The wealth of emotion he has for her threatens to overflow, until she leans back into him for another soul-shattering kiss. His arms come up to hold her close to him, his hands holding her hips. As her tongue slides silkily over his, her hands move along his chest and down his abdomen and his breath stops, his muscles tense at the anticipation of more of her innocent wanderings.

"Please…" he bites out, his eyes squeeze shut as her hands continue their trek lower.

She grins devilishly and leans in to whisper in his ear, "Please what, my love?"

The sound of her voice along with the steady beating of the synthesized drum stokes the fires of desire in his gut and he lets his hands start their own play. He starts up at her shoulders, slowly and torturously moving down her spine. Little moaning sounds escape her as his tongue returns to its domination of her mouth; sliding and dipping in and out. Not wanting to wait any longer to feel that gorgeous skin in his hands, he slides down the zipper of her infamous pink gown until it gapes open. Groaning, he slides his hands over her back and feels her melt against him. Feeling that soft skin and seeing the reaction his hands have on her is more than enough to feel himself harden at the prospect burying himself deep inside of her.

She decides that she needs to have her chance to feel his gorgeous body under her eager hands. Never removing her mouth from his, she slides her hands to the front of his flight suit and pulls the zipper down agonizingly slow, exposing that smooth expanse to those greedy fingers of hers. Nothing of this universe could compare to feeling her hot little hands touching him at long last. The sleeves slide off his shoulders and down his arms, her hands pushing slowly. He quickly divests himself of the rest of the sleeves then pushes the sleeves of her dress down her arms, exposing more of exquisite skin. He pulls back to look into her eyes…needing to see with his eyes what his hands have recently discovered. Slowly, his searing gaze takes in the slim column of her neck, the creamy skin that seems to beckon his lips to taste. Going lower, his eyes stop at the delicious rise of her heaving breasts; the tips a dusky rose and puckering at the mere thought of him touching her there.

"Sweet Lord…" he rasps out as he succumbs to temptation and runs his fingers along the edges of her perfect mounds.

"Ohhh…..." she returns, pulling her arms out of the sleeves and letting the rest of the gown fall to the floor.

"Allura…" he whispers and takes possession of her mouth again. Her arms come around his neck, pressing her body tighter to his. The pressure of her nipples against his chest makes his body jerk involuntarily. Her hands run over his back and lightly score it with her nails, bringing forth a low growl.

"Did you like that, my brave lion?" she whispers again in his ear, following it with a light lick to his earlobe. The growl gets louder as he spins them around and presses her against the wall. He pins her hands beside her head and slants his mouth on hers, pressing his lower body against her groin. He starts to move his hips in rhythm to the sensual music in the background and he takes his hands to move her with him.

"Feel the rhythm, love…" he urges and she slowly starts to sway with him, allowing the music to take control of her movements.

He pulls back again and lowers himself to the floor in front of her, still caressing her so as not to startle her with what he wants to do next. His fingers lightly pull her panties down to her ankles and he lifts her feet to remove them. Standing, he allows one hand to run along her thigh to that secret spot between her legs and her eyes pop open at that touch.

"Keith…I…oh, stars…." Allura stammers as he brings his lips to her neck and his fingers trace teasing circles over her womanhood. Her legs threaten to buckle and he takes his other arm to brace her from falling. The tantalizing swaying that they are doing heightens their awareness to each other and the depths of feelings that they have for one another. He gently picks her up and carries her over the bed, laying her in the middle. He stands to lower the rest of his flight suit, when she sits up and stops him. "Let me, my darling…I have so wanted to."

With a slight nod, she finishes with the zipper and lowers the bottom part of his uniform. He is now standing in just a pair of red briefs and she hesitates, afraid that she will do something wrong and destroy the fragile aura that is emanating around them. He notices the fear in her eyes and smiles gently, "It's okay, my brave kitten. You can't harm me. I need you to touch me."

She catches his gaze and gains the courage to continue. She lowers his briefs and his proud manhood springs forth. A gasp escapes her at the size and then it's replaced by a sigh of awe. She runs her fingers along the length if it and watches it jump reflexively. Keith drops his head back and clenches his fists, waiting to see what she's going to do next. Curiosity overwhelms her as she continues to stroke his satiny steel member to her intense pleasure. Allura looks up into his face and sees the agony written across it, but a devilish streak hits her and she wants to try something else. As her hand wraps around him, she places a soft kiss at the very tip and a feral groan erupts from his throat. Liking the response, she takes the tip into her mouth and his body bucks in response.

"Allura!" he shouts, and then he pushes her back on the bed. Kicking off his boots and the rest of his clothes, he climbs on top of her, straining to calm his raging hormones.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asks and he looks in her eyes, displaying all the desire and passion that she has unleashed. "No, but if you had continued, this night would be over and I can't let that happen yet." Something fierce enters his gaze and it sends more excited shivers down her spine. Not waiting for a response, he claims her lips again, moving from them to her neck and lower. His tongue carves a blazing path of heat down her collarbone to the valley between her beautiful breasts. Here is where he starts his own form of torture, by licking around those tantalizing centers; causing the nipples to pucker even harder. Allura moans and thrashes her head from side to side, needing him to finish the searing touch and bring her the pleasure she has so been craving. Her hands drift into his hair and almost force his mouth to her chest, but he holds off; wanting to draw out the agony.

"Tell me what you want, love…" he asks in a deep sexy voice. The tone makes her quiver and she can only return, "Please…"

Having pity on her and not wanting to keep himself from the twin delights, he lowers his mouth to the right nipple first, gently flicking it back and forth with his tongue before completely taking it in his mouth. Her back arches at the contact and her fingers grasps at his head to keep him there. He slowly sucks and laves the aching skin with his tongue mercilessly before turning the same attention to the other one. To increase the torment even more, he lets his left hand travel down her body to the nest of golden curls between her legs. Gently, his fingers enter and begin slow, torturous circles on her center, making her hips buck off the bed.

"Oh, my love……I need……Keith…" she stammers again, letting her hands grab at him to get him to do…….anything and everything.

Smiling wickedly, he takes his mouth lower, leaving a trail of heat and wanting down her body. Allura is not prepared when his eager tongue laps at the entrance to paradise. "Ahhh…" she groans as he gently opens her legs and settles himself to pleasure her in the most intimate way he knows. He starts out slow, teasing her with light touches before starting with longer, more tantalizing strokes. Her hands grasp at his head and her legs wrap around his neck as she scales a peak never presented to her before. He continues to please her, needing to bring her to completion; needing to see how beautiful she looks when the world shatters around her. He brings his finger to the throbbing nub hidden and gently rubs it. Her hips buck again and she moans passionately as that peak gets closer and closer. As her panting gets more strained he lifts his head and commands gently, "Now, show me how beautiful you are, my brave princess…let go…"

An animalistic growl rumbles past her lips and her body shudders at the impact of her first orgasm. Keith continues to rubs her core as he feels her body release its response. The urge to bring her to that point again is killing him and he wastes no time moving back up her body to place himself at those same gates.

She's still trying to come around, but when he kisses her again, those fires that were raging now turn into an inferno. Her arms grip him close and her legs willingly drop open at his weight. He kisses her as he stares into passion-drugged eyes and smiles. "I love you more than I can ever express…but I want to show you. This will hurt…but I will be as gentle as I can, love. Trust me."

She returns the gaze and the smile, "I trust you with everything I have; my heart, my soul, and now my body. It's yours, Black Lion…take it…take _me_ !"

He lowers his lips back to hers and slowly edges his way into her heated depths. Inch by agonizingly slow inch, he pushes his way into her; feeling her body relax at the entry. The resounding drumbeat of the music helps him to teach her the rocking motions that will make this ride even more wonderful. He stops when he feels her barrier, afraid of the coming pain and what that might do to her. He looks back into her face and asks a silent question that she answers with a trusting smile. Giving her a deep kiss, he pushes forward, feeling the barrier break away and her short scream of discomfort. He moves to her ear, holding stone still to let her get used to the invasion. "I'm sorry, my love…it will pass, I swear," he says in reassurance. "You let me know when..."

At first she thought she would die from the pressure, but as he lets her adjust, the feelings change and burgeon into a burning need. She pushes her hips forward and extracts a groan from him.

"My gallant knight…I couldn't have asked for anyone more patient and loving…please show me more, I'm ready."

He lifts on his arms and slowly begins to move into her; each stroke more exciting than the last. Allura holds on, wrapping her legs around his and meeting his thrusts stroke for stroke. A fine sheen covers the both of them as they ride out this storm…that elusive peak rearing its head again. Her nails score his back as his thrusts gets stronger and harder; almost lifting her off the bed. She kisses his neck, and then moves to his lips as they climb higher and higher. This time, he wants to see her face when she comes, so he lifts and to stare deep into her eyes. Her eyes are closed, so he asks softly, "Open those beautiful eyes, my princess…let me see you take your pleasure."

Her eyes slowly open and lock with his as he continues to send them up the peak. He can feel her body begin to tense, alerting him to her nearing completion.

"Come for me, Allura…I need you to come for me," he urgently coaxes, fearing that with the increasing desire culminating he won't be able to hold himself back any longer. Her innocent movements and sweet sounds are intoxicating; making him more and more as well as give her more of what he has. The raven haired man braces himself when he feels her nails dig ever deeper in his back; her hips continue to rock in time with the music as well as his well timed thrusts.

"Now, my love…let go for me…" he groans, pressing himself as deep as he can within her.

"Oh, Keith……OOHHHH!" she screams as her hips buck up to his and he feels her body tighten around him lovingly. He thrusts one last time and empties himself into her, feeling as if they had truly become one. He lowers himself to her and she weakly wraps her arms around him in a comforting hug. He kisses her lightly as he gently withdraws from her and settles in beside her, pulling her into a warm embrace. Sighing deeply, he runs his fingers through her tangled hair, listening to her breathing slow back down to normal.

"I love you, my beautiful temptress…" he whispers against her temple.

She lightly rubs his chest and snuggles into his shoulder. "And I love you, my handsome protector…forever."

As the music slowly winds to a close, the lilting words put the lovers to sleep…

_Girl, turn me up and let me come through your speakers…blow the sound of your tweeters, 'cause baby girl, this is music for love…_

_Baby, don't scared…just let the baseline hit you…boom, boom_ …_brought up in your system 'cause baby girl, this is the music for love…_

_Girl, let my frequency just flow through your body…get this party started...'cause baby, baby girl….this is the music for love…_

_Baby, you're at peak girl…let's go again and again…no matter am or fm…'cause baby girl, this is music for love…_

_Mario_


End file.
